Cats
Cats & Dogs was the Australian famous movie of pets. Team Cats & Dogs Dogs 'Lou' Lou is a Beagle puppy who is born on a farm and lives with his littermates until he is adopted by Mrs. Brody. He is recruited into D.O.G services and is mentored by Butch. Lou eventually becomes the Boss at D.O.G. and fathers several puppies of his own. He currently resides at D.O.G HQ. 'Diggs' Diggs a strong and courageous yet rebellious dog, full of excitement and and a thirst for adventure, he is generally veiwed as unlucky and rambunctious through the beginning of the second movie (though he does not appear in the first.) Later it is revealed that Diggs has more in him than a lousy cop, Diggs is seen as hopeless and and irresponsible by Butch, who later finds out that Lou was right to believe with him. Diggs is shown through the movie to hate cats, though in the end he does admit that he really doesn't mind cats as much as he says he does, Diggs stays strong through the most of the movie though his strength is tested several times. 'Butch' Butch is what you could call a "expert," he appears in both films and seems to have aged considerably by the second. Butch is a highly respected agent at dog hq, he's a brave loyal dog who stretches discipline, Butch is disciplined and loyal but as Ivy puts it "you always give up too easy Butch," Butch can be a bit harsh at times, though he is a great agent, he never really got along well with his humans. He is also as known as Rover. 'Ivy the Alley Dog' Ivy, sometimes known as "Ivy, the Alley Dog", is an agent in Cats & Dogs. She used to have a home before becoming a stray for putting her mission ahead of her human owner's. She is a slender, hot saluki with a pink collar. Ivy is Butch's former girlfriend and love interest who nicknamed her lambchop. 'Sam' Sam, or Agent 1-238 B.L. is an Old English Sheepdog. He is a comical dog, who is best friends with Peek. His sector leader is Butch. He is a well-respected member of D.O.G.S., known for his courage, loyalty and honor. Cats 'Calcio' Calico went home and so did the mice. In Cats And Dogs The Revenge Of Kitty Galore, Calico was at the cat lady's house. He was afraid of the dogs, so he made quick sand out of his litter box. Then he met the dogs outside. Calico gave them some advice about Kitty Galore and where to find her. He said she was stealing objects. Then he told them to go to Mr. Tinkles. At the end of the film, Mr. Tinkles hacked into Lou's computer. Calico was seen playing bongos for him while Mr. Tinkles was doing his speech. 'Catherine' Catherine is a feisty, sassy yet kind hearted Russian Blue cat. She is a driven, no-nonsense agent of M.E.O.W.S. who cares greatly for humans and also dislikes dogs till she met Diggs and Butch. She also seems compassionate when she listened to Diggs' back story and loyal when she told Diggs that she wasn't going to leave him behind. 'Tab Lazenby' Tab Lazenby is the leader of M.E.O.W.S. He has only appeared in Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, voiced by Roger Moore. Tab worked with the dogs to defeat Kitty Galore. He was a very smart cat. When the dogs first met him, they thought he was evil because of his voice. Tab helped the dogs and stopped Kitty Galore. He looked at blueprints and worked with Lou on the computer. Lou was the leader of the dog agency and he became a computer genius. 'Angus' Angus is the smarter, tougher and presumably older MacDougall twin as he seems to be the leader of the two. 'MacDougall twins' Angus is the smart one, while Duncan is the dumb one who is fat and wears a red eye patch.They almost succeed in pulling Diggs off the side of a cruise ship on its way to Alcatraz. Category:Australian Real World Category:2001 series debut Category:Rated PG Category:Real World Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Movies Category:Agent Series Category:Action Heroes